Battle of John F. Kennedy High School
The Battle of John F. Kennedy High School was a battle between elements of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and a force of Mechs at John F. Kennedy High School. Prelude As Captain Daniel Weaver leads an attack on the Espheni Mothership in Boston, Tom Mason prepares the civilians of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment to evacuate their base at John F. Kennedy High School if need be before the strike team returns. As Uncle Scott works on a plan to jam the Skitter communications, he is attacked by Rick Thompson who believes himself to be part of the Skitter race even after being de-harnessed. Wanting to be re-harnessed and sympathetic to the Skitters, Rick flees with a vital part for Uncle Scott's transmitter and meets with a harnessed and mutating Megan Philips. Rick tells Megan and through her the Espheni everything about the 2nd Mass, including the attack in Boston and the location of the 2nd Mass base. Megan and the Skitters abandon Rick who warns Tom when Tom finds him. Tom is able to return the radio part to Uncle Scott who works with the help of Ben Mason to find the correct frequency to jam while Tom chooses to stay behind with a handful of volunteers to hold off the coming attack to buy time for the civilians to make an escape through some tunnels. Battle Having been alerted by a scout that Mechs were within a mile, Tom Mason addresses his volunteers and orders them not to shoot until he gives the order, each of them armed with thirty rounds of Mech Bullets. Moments later, a scout runs up the street warning that a Mech is coming. Tom orders his men to wait until the Mech gets closer while Uncle Scott and Ben discover that the Mechs must've changed their communication frequency as the jamming isn't working. As the Mech stops and prepares to fire on them, Tom gives the order to open fire. The fighters fire on the Mech, blasting holes in it. The Mech returns fire with its machine guns and rocket launcher but eventually falls to the fighters' combined fire. As the fighters celebrate, six more Mechs start heading up the street. Ben and Uncle Scott work frantically to find the right frequency while the fighters discover they are low on ammo and Tom realizes the Mechs will keep coming until they expend all of their ammo. Finally, Uncle Scott and Ben find the right frequency but see that it has no effect on the Mechs. Uncle Scott realizes that the signal isn't strong enough and Ben suggests using the flagpole as an antenna. As the six Mechs line up to fire, Uncle Scott hooks up jumper cables to the transmitter and Ben goes out the window to attach them to the flagpole. Upon learning what Ben is doing, Tom takes the cables and attaches them himself as the fighters open fire on the Mechs and quickly run out of ammo without doing any significant damage. Once the flagpole amplifies the jamming frequency, the Mechs are left in confusion and retreat due to a lack of orders without ever opening fire. Aftermath Following the battle, the 2nd Mass fighters cheer as they won a complete victory, forcing the enemy into retreat. Knowing that the Skitters and Mechs will eventually be back, the 2nd Mass finish evacuating the school. Hal Mason returns with word of the disaster that has come out of Daniel Weaver's attack on Boston. After learning that Hal had not seen any forces on the way, Tom realizes that the disruption of their communications has caused them all to pull back. Tom then heads to Boston with Uncle Scott's jamming rig to rescue survivors of the Boston attack and finds that all of the Airships are pulling back to the Boston Mothership as well as a result of the confusion sowed by the jamming. Category:Season 1 Category:Battles